Usuario:Cure Sweet
Sobre mi Holiwiis!~ Soy la usuaria Cure Sweet o simplemente "Sweet" (puedes decirme Feña si quieres^^), y como muchos soy una fan (maníaca~) de Asia ❤. Llegue a editar aquí buscando algo de mis bb's >//< (Hey! Say! JUMP), & como vi el link de google-sama, entre xD. Al ver la página quede completamente OMG :c ... mientras a mi misma me decía: "pero que rayos?" , "falta información u.u" , "esto esta mal XD"... resumiendo desde hoy me verán editando seguido su página<3 Antes solo escuchaba Jpop... pero~ en un dia como hoy (?) hace 3 años entre en el mundillo de los dramas... y fue mi perdición ❤. Gracias a eso me empecé a acercar al Kpop :D <3 BTS, GFRIEND, SHINee, ASTRO, BTOB, y VIXX tienen un lugar en mi corazoncito *w* (Bueno, Bangtan tiene mucho más que eso jajajajaja~) Mi actores favoritos son: Lee Jong Suk, Park Bo Gum, Park Hyung Sik❣ y actrices: Park Shin Hye con Kim So Hyun❣. (Espero algun dia elaborar más detalladamente mi perfil uwu). Actualmente me estoy dedicando a editar información de dramas. Espero y nos llevemos bien~ *se acerca y tira besos al mero estilo de Kim Seok Jin*�� Mis bb's ❤ thumb|290px|*w* Mientras toentan en el MC del concierto JC J-pop Bueno... seguramente mas de alguno se preguntara de quienes hablo (?. Hey! Say! JUMP es uno de los grupos de chicos más populares de Japón^^ que tienen entre 25 a 29 añitos (para mi siempre serán unos bebés<3 ). Forman parte de la GRAN familia de la JE �� ����(mis respetos para el viejo y la tia xd). Yo los conocí en el 2011 luego de que le preguntara "sutilmente" a mi amiga de quien era la canción que sonaba en el opening de LovCom (me enamore de inmediato de sus voces)... & pues de ahí mi perdición *w* (es imposible salirse del vicio de los Johnny's... además son tan "exclusivos" ��). Para quien se pregunte quién rayos son los tales "Johnny's" les sugiero ir a esta página ^^. En fin luego de esta "introducción" me centraré en los ikemenos~~ thumb|left|334px|JUMPing CARnival, Viva 9'SOUL Para ser sincera, lo que te engancha de ellos es que son muy cutes<3 (además de genuinos) -y su extremadamente "únicas" personalidades- (SI! (?) me atrevo a decir que dentro de la JE los bb's son algunos de los más hermosos -orgullo mode on- *w*). También destacó su perfecta armonía de voces/baile sincronizado <3, y que siempre te salen con algo nuevo, único e impensable~ (lmao, niños random <3) -además del amor que se muestran jajajaja ��- Sus conciertos...?, uff... son + que increíbles^^ -hablando en general de la JE-. K-pop thumb|330px|Reciente img de un fansing<3Ellos no necesitan presentación alguna~ ��. Con Bangtan fue un inicio complicado (?). Apenas entre al mundo del K-pop ya sabía de ellos, su música, etc... pero no me llamaban la atención *le pegan con Army Bombs*. Eso y hasta el cumpleaños de mi bias, que al fin del año pasado (2018) me volví parte del fandom oficialmente (Army<3). Como originaria del J-Pop fue difícil acostumbrarme a algunas cosas y descubrir otras... pero como dicen el amor lo puede todo (? jajajaja❤. Aunque más que "no me llamasen" la atención, siento que la gente que me rodeaba en redes sociales no aportaba mucho uwu. Siempre que veía cosas sobre los 7 ángeles, eran "superficiales" y creo que de haters... pero me empecé a decir para mi misma "bueno, si tan famosos son... por algo debe ser, no?", esa simple curiosidad fue mi puerta hacia "la tienda mágica" ��. thumb|left|350px|Kookie, le tapaste la carita a Jin! lmao<3Con ellos aprendí el verdadero significado de desvelarse, aguantar hoooras de programas y premiaciones solo por verlos unos segundos haciendo de las suyas (extras always~ lmao❤), el "streeming", la tortura de no estar cerca de Corea y perderme todos esos detalles bellos que tienen con K-Army *cries*, las votaciones, la impaciencia de ver que no actualizan mucho en redes sociales, y como no~ la necesidad de tener internet 24/7 porque Big Hit puede soltar una bomba en cualquier segundo (?). Les di una oportunidad y que encontré? un carisma impresionante, letras profundas que te dan fuerzas de la nada y te dejan llorando... como otras que confortan y te dan una calidez única... grandes seres humanos, un grupo de amigos que se quieren y tratan como una verdadera familia (además de ser todos unos visuals talentosos ��) Member's ��(JUMP) Mhm... aquí hablare un poco sobre los princesos, y cuales son mis preferidos?) XD. Okno, a todos les tengo un gran cariñoღ.. pero mis chibis están en mi top3 -Keitito de cerca- (ichi-ni-san <3, hay para todos los gustos?) XD <3) ''-cofcofestanordenadossegunmisgustos<3-'' * Yamada Ryosuke: Mi ichiban!!! love para el~. Haber que puedo decir (?~ la primera vez que lo vi... me hipnotice por su sonrisa (?.) No se jajajaja, en un principio mi Ichiban era Chii >3<, pero en cuento el "niño del mal" mostró su sonrisa... no vi nunca mas la luz lmao.(si conocen al grupo me entenderán xd, sabe complacer a sus fans ya sea desde un simple guiño<3 -fanservice bien servido donde?-). En cuento a voces, mi preferida de JUMP es la de Ryo-chan <3 .Ademas es un gran actor & cocinero (el esposo perfecto ewe, no lo vean mucho~) * Chinen Yuri: Mi queridisimo Chii <3 (cosa tiernaa~). Desde un inicio me sorprendió por sus acrobacias y su hermosa cara-sonrisa<3. (Amor de hermana a primera vista?), muy diferente que con Ryo-chan >3<). Aunque ahora se le puede ver "mas maduro" u.u (se infantil<3). A lo mejor no tendrá la mejor voz (actualmente u.u , antes su voz era la mas "dulce") pero igualmente es uno de los mejores a la hora de bailar y probar cosas nuevas^^ (niño popular & consentido!!) * Arioka Daiki: *w* El joven por siempre?) Dai-chan!! <3 Me encanta su personalidad >//< , ademas de su risita~ el DJ de JUMP (ademas de rapero*--*) Daichan también desde un principio ha estado en mi top<3 (nadie lo saca :'3). Su voz es una de las que me hizo fan HSJ & una de mis favoritas~. Seria perfecto tenerlo como compañero de clases >3< (el día se me pasaría volando <3) -Chibi, Chibi XD... también populars<3-. Cuando me entere de su punto "débil" casi me dio algo, jajajajajaja~ lmao! <3 * Okamoto Keito: Keitito!~ ladys and gentlemen, this is Keito!! (cada vez que pienso en el, se me viene esa frase de Viva 9' SOUL xDD <3). El chico bilingüe de JUMP*--*. A la hora de salir, ayudar o lo que sea que se les ocurra?) los miembros saben que pueden contar incondicionalmente con el <3 (es un amor >//<). Se podría decir que es el que mas ha cambiado de los chicos. (Solía ser realmente tímido pero hace un tiempo ya se le ve mas abierto con los otros <3) (Apoyenlo mas<3) * Yabu Kota: El líder de los bb's!! (la cara de niño igual no se la quita nadie! <3). Aunque algunos no consideren a Yubucchan importante, pues déjenme decirles... que sin el JUMP no seria JUMP!!! <3 Otra GRAN voz del grupo, siempre aportando con algo~ Al igual que Ryo-chan las letras que escribe son realmente preciosas *--* También sabe tocar la guitarra pero en los conciertos usualmente le deja la pega a Keito?) xd^^ Es la "mama" del equipo >3< * Yaotome Hikaru: Hikka... el trolero (? Ademas es el mas gracioso^^ (se le ocurre cada cosa lmao). Si Yabucchan es la "mapa" del equipo pues el seria "el papa". Hablando en serio podria decirse que es el sub-lider <3 (tambien siempre pendiente del bienestar del grupo, y corrigiendo a los otros -da miedito cuando se enoja jajajaja-). Al contrario de los demás... sus letras son tan raras (?) (pero no por eso dejan de ser buenas^^). En los conciertos toca el bajo, y suele dejarse llevar hablando de ellos<3 * Inoo Kei: Inocchan!~ ... Ino? OK! XD <3 El chico misterioso, alien, raro... random xd. El que mas me ha hecho estallar de risa lmao!. Sale con cada "comentario" :3. De todos los miembros es el único al que no he podido adivinar que piensa o pensara >3<. Las manos mágicas~ hace de las suyas en los conciertos^^ (no~, no piensen mal el toca el piano/teclado*--*) Ahora que lo pienso... es el único JUMP que no ha escrito su propia canción u.u (Inoccchan, en el prox. album te quiero ver! <3 ) * Takaki Yuya: Yuya!!! Yo creo que si fuera por el.. viviría en el mar (? -imaginándose su casa ahí xd- <3 Aunque se vea frió por fuera... es super amable >//< (me recuerda a mi uwu, niño tsundere!!!!) El mas cool de JUMP & el de la voz sexy <3 -soltando un Kya~- Aun espero tu continuacion de "Time" :'c , haber si tenemos suerte en el prox. album :S El chico principe~ y por lejos... el mas infantil XD <3 (lendoo >//< ... recordando el viaje a Francia de TakaChii <3) * Nakajima Yuto: alias Yutti!!! Otra imperdible voz de los bb's. El idol de las mil aficiones~<3 En todo caso, es cierto<3 (se deja llevar fácilmente cuando se trata de su amada música, batería o cámaras :'3) Un gran actor también... de repente empieza a recordar el 1 Jan Jan Kotaete... celular plegable lmao (solo las fans entenderán >3<, como no recordar las reacciones de los chicos cada vez que lo hace jajajajaja~) Y como no olvidar que el niño también es un guapo modelo<3 6f608218eb0d72bda87f0d27ad1b8269.jpeg|Ryo-chan en "Live With Me Tour" 2014 CPB8OCFUEAARg21.jpg|Foto de Chii de alguna revista~ CgA1a_DVIAA6whS.jpg|El siempre joven, Daichan~ (imagen de una revista) 12191682_1644626422493358_5482447719329049843_n.jpg|Keitito~ (sacada de un pouster :'3) 735236_976490009105096_2426183225675149759_n.jpg|Kota en el Countdown de inicio de año <3 535233_959978984109971_4700887115007721120_n.jpg|Hikka en una de las imagenes promocionales del CT 13006686_1041943915893038_7642748533982250088_n.jpg|Kei en una revista~~ ty_.jpg|Yuyan en el ultimo concierto: JC 13012897_1045342185553211_5170515216110388146_n.jpg|Yutti como modelo >3< Member's ��(Bangtan) Dramas/Doramas�� Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3